muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 46 (2016)
Sesame Street's 46th season is expected to air in fall 2015.Sesame Street Unveils Exciting Changes to its Iconic Set During Production of the Landmark Television Series’ 46th Season Season overview The show's focus this season tightens in on certain, select characters: Episodes include Elmo and Abby posing as "Boo-Boo Busters"Set visit details from Muppet Central forum post and a special Mothers Day episodeAlan Muraoka on Facebook Following the retirement of Fran Brill the previous fall, Stephanie D'Abruzzo will take over over the role of Prairie Dawn and Jennifer Barnhart is cast as Zoe.Photo 1 and Photo 2 on Facebook and Instagram Sonia Manzano will also not be returning this season to play Maria."After 45 years on Sesame Street, @SoniaMManzano will no longer appear on the next season." American Libraries on Twitter with response from @SoniaMManzano, June 29, 2015 Music Director Bill Sherman revealed at the "On The Street Where You Learn" panel at Lincoln Center in January 2015 that a new version of the "Sesame Street Theme" would debut this season. Set changes The season introduces new changes to the set in an effort to get viewers to associate the Muppet characters with locals, as well as to modernize the look of the street. Changes include: *Elmo's room is now located in the first floor cornerstone of 123 Sesame Street. *Cookie Monster takes up new residence above Hooper's Store, which is given complete facelift to resemble its initial design. *Big Bird's nest area is no longer hidden by used doors and is now sitting within a small tree. *Oscar's trash can is relocated to the front of 123 Sesame Street. Oscar is also given the ability to appear from trashcans around the street. *An expanded garden area is added in the arbor, maintained by Abby Cadabby. *Other additions include a community center in the carriage house (with rooftop sitting area) and a Newsstand. The changes were designed by David Gallo. The new set elements were constructed by Showman Fabricators and Gotham Scenic (who built Oscar's new enclosure, the newsstand and Big Bird's nest)."Sesame Street Sports A New Set" - LiveDesign.com 46-Oscar.jpg|Oscar's trash can 46-Area.jpg|New garden area 46-BB-Nest.jpg|Big Bird's nest 46-Community.jpg|Community Center 46-ElmoRoom.jpg|Elmo's new residence in 123. 46-Garden.jpg|Abby's Garden Production Initial elements for the season were taped in early February 2015, with primary filming taking place from April 14Stephanie D'Abruzzo's official website to June 5.Paul Rudolph on Instagram Word of the Day and other celebrity segments began filming in Los Angeles the week of March 30, 2015.Sesame Street on Twitter The season marks the first use of a StediCam in studio for the show.David Gallo on Twitter Guest stars Celebrity guests for the season will include Fifth Harmony, Gwen Stefani, Gina Rodriguez, Tracee Ellis Ross, Ne-Yo, Sara Bareilles, Aloe Blacc, Nick Jonas, and Alan Cumming. AlanCumming-SS.jpg|Alan Cumming on the set with Elmo and Oscar GinaRodreguiez.jpg|Gina Rodriguez and Abby Cadabby Image:SB-SS.jpg| Sara Bareilles and the Muppets Stefani-FRIEND.jpg|Gwen Stefani and the Muppets CBc_FgzVAAAWqsR.jpg|Gwen Stefani and Elmo CBeBQtCUgAA-uP9.jpg|Fifth Harmony on the set CBi6d17UkAAp4wO.jpg|Ne-Yo and Grover CBjVEBOUoAEwZJi.jpg|Tracee Ellis Ross with Elmo and Raya CBjVEBOUoAEwZJg.jpg|Tracee Ellis Ross and Big Bird CBmzRMhVIAE5jHz.jpg|Aleo Blacc and Abby File:CBnJNEIVIAAfX-i.jpg|Aleo Blacc and the Count NickJonas.jpg|Nick Jonas and Elmo AbbyGrover46.jpg|Abby and Grover Grover46.jpg|Grover on the set Sources External links *Inside the new 'Sesame Street' set: M is for Makeover at Mashable 46